Blue and Black Panties
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: NOT YAOI!AU Itahci/Oc Alley sex is the way to go.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Itachi or Kiba, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Warning: **THIS IS NOT YAOI OR SLASH! THIS IS HET! You have been warned.

**Author's Note: ** This is a request for Allie, or narutosexorcistwonderland, over on tumblr. For those of you who read it enjoy!

* * *

><p>The clack of heels echoed in the alleyway. The noise of the busy street drowned out the soft female moans and the harsh male grunts. Hands were all over touching as much skin as they could.<p>

A long fingered hand smoothed up one thigh, parting the woman's legs. A soft gasp was swallowed up by hungry lips. Hands twisted in the man's shirt to keep the woman from falling over. The man smirked as fingers pushed against the cotton of her underwear.

Allie pulled back from the kiss, lungs dragging in as much air as they could. Lips mapped the long line of her neck. She shuddered in the man's grasp, lungs heaving as his finger pressed against her. He rubbed in small teasing circles, just barely pressing against her clit.

The man hummed happily against her ear when slim hips jerked against his touch. He sucked softly at her ear, each touch intentionally teasing.

"Itachi," she half growled half moaned. The raven chuckled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He dragged his fingers along the line of her panties, warm fingers dragging along her thigh.

"Why can't you ever just fuck me?" she husked, shifting to get closer to his hand.

"Because I like how worked up you get for me," the Uchiha whispered. With a growl, Allie slammed her lips against his, tongue pushing into his mouth. One hand released its hold on his button down shirt to roughly cup his erection through his jeans. Itachi groaned against her lisp as she skillfully massaged him. The other hand slid down his body palm pressing against his flat stomach. The Uchiha pulled back to pant against Allie's lips as the auburn haired woman jerked his shirt out of his pants and undid them. She slid a hand into his boxers, palming the heavy fullness of his cock.

"Fuck me," she whispered against her lover's lips, squeezing the length in her hand. Itachi wasn't about to say no.

The raven growled lowly, one hand coming up between Allie's legs to grip her panties. With one harsh tug, he ripped the cloth from her body. Allie slid one hand into the front pocket of his jeans, finger closing around the small bottle there and pulling it out. The raven shoved at his pants and boxers, pushing the fabric down to mid thigh. One hand wrapped around the back of his lover's neck so Itachi could smash his lips hungrily against Allie's. She moaned into the kiss, pressing as much of herself against him as she could.

With his other hand, Itachi took the bottle from his lover. He skillfully flipped the top and poured half the small bottle onto his fingers. As his tongue swept against Allie's the rave slid one hand along the smooth skin of the back of Allie's thigh. The black fabric of her skirt rose higher and lube trailed down her thigh.

Itachi broke the kiss as two fingers pushed against her pucker. The raven simpered as he watched his lover bite her lip, trying to keep from crying out. The raven glanced sideways, dully noting two other people had decided to use the alleyway in the same manner.

Dark eyes focused back on his lover, watching her face as he slowly pushed a finger into her body. Unable to hold back any noise, Allie cried out as her lover started thrusting his finger in and out of her. Tight muscles clinched around his finger, making his cock twitch and weep in Allie's hand.

Unable to wait much longer, Itachi quickly stretched Allie, making sure he spread the lube as far into her snug entrance as he could. When Allie was nearly begging him, wet down her thighs from need, Itachi took mercy on his lover.

He pulled his fingers out of her body, leaving her hole twitching. He smoothed the remaining lube on his erection before using both hands to hoist Allie into the air and press her against the wall.

Lean legs were instantly wrapped around Itachi's waist, sending one red high heel flying across the alleyway. Allie pressed her face against the Uchiha's neck, shivering from need. With one strong push of his hip, Itachi pushed all the way inside his lover. Allie cried out against his skin, one hand twisting in black tresses. Itachi moaned as pillow-y heat engulfed his aching cock. He took a deep breath; pausing to be sure he didn't hurt his lover. After a few deep breaths, the raven could hold back no longer.

Itachi pulled out slowly, moaning at the feel of Allie's body. He tried to go slow but it all felt too good. Slow was never an option with Allie. He used one hand to balance her against the wall while the other slid between their bodies. Long fingers pressed inside her dripping pussy as Itachi sped up his thrusts. His own climax wasn't far off. Muscles tightening around him felt as if her body was milking him. He shoved his fingers deep, feeling her body clench tight. Three more thrusts of his fingers and Allie was coming, crying out his name against the raven's neck. Itachi moaned, thrusting harder as he drove her body into another climax. The palm of his hand was soaked with her juices, her body clenched light around his fingers.

He brought her a third time before he cried her name, spilling himself inside her body. He trusted through his orgasm, seed dripping down the length of his cock.

Alli collapsed against him, body completely limp. Itachi slid his body from hers. He had to help her stand while he fastened his pants. The raven retrieved her show before swinging Allie up into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

Thankfully, they met very few people on the short walk to the car. Itachi wasn't at all surprised to find the silver charger already ideal ling with a brunette man slouched din the driver's seat. The Uchiha managed to open the passenger back door and slid a dozing Allie in beside an already sleeping blonde. The two moved until they were leaning against each other in their sleep, snuggling close.

Itachi slid into the passenger seat and Kiba pulled out onto the street The Uchiha glanced back at the women and snorted when he noticed the state of the blonde's clothes.

"Does her shirt ever make it?" Itachi questions as he settled back against the seat.

"Sometimes," the Inuzuka answered, taking a sharp right to make a light.

"We're going to have to clean the back seat," Itachi muttered, rubbing at his eyes. Kiba grinned at him.

"Panties not make it?' the brunette asked, producing a pair of blue underwear from his pocket.

"Nope," the raven replied, holding up his own pair of panties. The two men brut into laughter, both completely enjoying the relationship they had with each other and what they had with their women.


End file.
